War on Nar Shaddaa
by Christine9025
Summary: An infamous Captain who has made headlines across the galaxy for his daring moves is the only thing that stands between the fate of Nar Shaddaa. Throughout this series, he works to help end the war on the planet started by the devious Empire. With the help of friends, Captain Lastoah will be the savior of Hutt Space


**Captain Lastoah **

"So, Risha, how about a celebratory dinner?" "What are we celebrating, Lastoah?" "Credits!" I called out jubilantly, laughing along with Risha. We walked over to the second floor balcony, and climbed in my T-13 speeder, with black leather seating and a white paint job with a red stripe along the exterior. It may not be a starship, but I still felt comfortable listening to the engine hum and whistling noise as the speeder cut through the night air. We ascended to the Eat, one of Nar Shaddaa's cleaner environments nearby the Promenade. We sat at one of the tables, and the table and chairs rose about two feet in the air, placing us outside a window that overlooked the bright neon Promenade. Dinner progressed over light banter and tasty food, with an occasional hand holding or kiss on the cheek. We were approaching the end of our night when there was a rattling sound at the door to the establishment. I didn't have a blaster on my hip, but there was a secret one holstered in my boot and a knife in my vest to protect against undetected adversaries. The door flew off of his hinges and four troopers bearing the Imperial insignia and a person with a lightsaber strapped to his belt and a long black cloak.

"Everyone, get down on the floor; this establishment is now under Imperial control." The chairs and table sank to the ground, and we sat innocently down on the floor.

"What's going on here? I am the owner of this restaurant; you cannot just storm in here and….." shouted the owner as he emerged from the kitchens, striding over and stopping in his tracks when he saw the Sith before him. The Sith raised his hand, and the owner was lifted in the air by his neck.

"In case you patrons don't know the consequences of defying the Empire," said the Sith slowly as he tightened the grip around the man's neck, "I suggest that you learn to show some respect." He closed his fingers together, and the owner made a final choking gasp for air before collapsing to the ground. We sat down on the ground with our hands behind our backs as the troopers began searching the patrons for weapons.

"Lastoah, do you have any plans?" whispered Risha. "Let's see if I can call in some friends," I said as I reached for the comlink on my belt. After typing in the frequency and listening impatiently, Lastoah heard the voice of Jedi Knight Callif answer,

"Ah Captain, what can I do for you? Did I miscount the amount of credits you received for the last job?" "No Callif, this is a bit of an emergency. Are you still on the planet?" "Yes, I've been relaxing at my safe house before I head over to Coruscant." "Well have you looked into the sky this evening? The Imperial Fleet has surrounded the planet, and they are trying to take over the restaurant that I'm at." "Which restaurant?" "I'm at the Eat; come quick, and you may want to tell the Jedi that the Sith are trying to gain control." I ended the message, and reached for the blaster in my boot.

"Lastoah, what do we do?" "Callif is on his way," I replied. "Well, he may not get here in time," she whispered back as an Imperial trooper blasted one of the patrons for refusing to hand over his vibroknife.

"Captain," said Risha frantically, "they will come over to us in moments and either recognize us and kill us, or force us to turn over our weapons, which I do not want to do." "Alright Risha, I have a plan," I replied. Lastoah and Risha stood up, drawing stares and gasps from the crowd. I drew my blaster and Risha drew her rifle as we came closer to the group of Imperials, who were aiming their rifles. There was a confused silence until I shouted,

"Blackstar Squad, come in through the kitchens! Attack pattern Delta!" The Imperials whipped around expecting a group of heavily armed troopers to run through the kitchen, not realizing that it was a ruse. We managed to shoot three of the troopers before they could fire at us, and I dived for cover behind the bar. The Sith called into his comlink, "Reinforcements, now!" and I heard the rumbling of ships flying over the restaurant. Blaster bolts buried themselves in the bar, and I fired blindly in the direction of the Sith. Risha blasted the last trooper, leaving the Sith for us to deal with. I unleashed a flurry of bolts at the Sith, dodging the shocks of lightning that he was directing towards me. There were battle cries as the Imperial forces burst through the back door and began firing in all directions. The patrons began running frantically for the doors and I heard Risha cry out in pain. She collapsed to the ground, clutching her shoulder, and I dragged her behind an overturned table.

"Don't worry Risha, the bullet didn't go far," I said, bandaging the wound and giving her some kolto. "Are you going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine, Captain," she said, picking up her gun to fire again at the impending troops. While the combined power of Risha and I was formidable, we began to back up on the defensive as the Imperials pushed forward. As we fired from behind an overturned table, a grenade came flying over, but before it could explode, I threw it back at them where it blew up.

"We can't hold out like this forever, now what?" yelled Risha over the sounds of gunfire. As she said it, a shudder went through the building and outside, there were the sounds of a landing starship. I grinned in relief as Callif along with three Jedi and five Republic troops came through the front door and began chopping through the adversaries. Callif engaged the Sith, blocking his lightning attacks with his lightsaber; moments later, he severed the Sith's lightsaber in half, and stabbed him in the chest. The Imperials dead, I sat down on the ground, nursing a lightning burn tiredly.

"It's a good thing that we could drive back those Imperials," said Callif. "There is an entire fleet blocking access to the planet, but we have to bring in Jedi forces. This is war, Captain, and we will have a front seat ride for the whole thing."


End file.
